Evergreen aux Enfers
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: "Bienvenue aux Enfers, Evergreen, fille de Déméter. Voici Elfman, le maître des lieux, prosterne-toi devant lui !" UA-mythologique ou comment lier Evergreen à Perséphone et Elfman à Hadès selon Zuzu (remix Fairy Tail-esque du mythe de Perséphone)


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'avais envie d'EverElf, on me le réclamait, j'en parlais pas mal avec certains d'entre vous (moui, c'est de toi que je cause **Jnjlen Skinjbir** :D) et l'idée m'est venue un soir alors que je tentais de trouver le sommeil (que j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver, vilain) Trois jours plus tard, j'ai écrit ça. 7000 mots. Tadaaaaam ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, chez moi, ça va très vite. Un jour de congé, une demi-journée de repos et pof ! C'est terminé. Oui, je suis un bourrin de l'écriture, allez vous faire voir, cordialement.

Bon. Et concrètement, cette histoire, de quoi ça parle ?! Là ! Pas de panique, j'y viens. Vous connaissez le mythe grec de Perséphone (ou Proserpine pour les romains) ? Mais si, c'est l'histoire de cette jolie demoiselle, fille de Déméter (ou Cérès, pour les copieurs latins) qui est emmenée de force aux Enfers par son roi, Hadès, et qui s'y plait pas trop mal, trouvant même son geôlier à son goût. Sauf que, naturellement, maman Déméter n'est pas très contente de voir sa fifille chérie au bras du roi des souterrains sombres et humides (ça peut se comprendre) Et du coup, elle déprime un peu, réclamant sa fille qui veut pas rentrer parce qu'Hadès est beau et sexy (ça peut se comprendre également). Zeus décide donc d'un compromis : la jeune femme passera 6 mois avec son mec aux Enfers et 6 mois avec sa mère sur la terre. Tout le monde est content, fin de l'histoire. C'est succinct, désolée, mais c'est pour que vous soyez pas trop perdus dans l'histoire. J'ai zappé des tas de détails, pardon pardon ! Si vous voulez en savoir vraiment plus, Google est votre ami.

Et donc, je me suis inspirée de ce mythe de Perséphone, fille de Déméter et reine des Enfers, pour en faire un petit EverElf comme on les aime (c'est-à-dire croustillant à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur) Alors, évidemment, j'ai pris largement mes libertés sur le mythe original, j'y ai ajouté quelques personnages de Fairy Tail, le tout à la sauce Zuzu, j'ai un peu changé le déroulement des évènements (c'est que c'est pas facile avec le caractère pourri d'Ever et l'inconmensurable timidité d'Elfman) et je vous laisse lire en paix avant de vous énerver avec cette introduction bien trop longue !

Euh, juste pour info avant lecture. Le raiting est "T". J'arrive pas à écrire du lemon ! Du coup, c'est une prévention pour le... le "moment fatidique" mais y a rien de sexuellement explicite... Sans vous spoiler... Oups...

Brrrref ! Mashima détient tous les droits d'auteurs sur ses personnages originaux (bien qu'ils soient un peu hors contexte, oui, ce sont bien les mêmes personnages dont on parle !) et pour ce qui est du mythe de Perséphone, il n'y a pas d'auteurs précisément mais tout un peuple qui y a cru dur comme fer ! Alors, merci, ô vénérable peuple grec antique !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Evergreen aux Enfers**

Déméter, la déesse des moissons, femme magnifique, placide, aimante et respectée, regarde sa jeune fille de quelques mois babiller dans son berceau. Elle s'appelle Evergreen. D'un geste doux et maternel, Déméter caresse la joue du bébé. Au contact de la main de sa mère, la petite fille pose son immense regard noisette sur la déesse assise à ses côtés. Déméter se jure d'aimer ce petit bout de femme pour l'éternité, elle jure qu'elle deviendra une demoiselle resplendissante et qu'elle sera toujours auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive.

En guise de protection supplémentaire, elle demande aux dieux de l'Olympe de lui prêter la force de trois jeunes garçons qui seront les gardiens de sa petite Evergreen. Zeus, dieu des dieux, est le premier à répondre. Il lui présente Luxus, jeune manieur de foudre. Apollon, dieu des arts et de la musique, sans cesse amoureux de la beauté des êtres et des choses, lui présente Bixrow, un garçonnet drôle et rieur. Enfin, Athéna, déesse de la guerre, lui présente Fried, un enfant timide dont le regard est déjà très déterminé. Déméter remercie chaleureusement ses compagnons et part avec les trois enfants veiller sur sa fille dans une île lointaine, protégée des vents violents et de la cruauté des hommes.

Evergreen grandit auprès de Luxus, Bixrow et Fried. Elle est chaque jour plus belle, grandissant comme les fleurs dans les champs dont sa mère est la reine. Elle protège le blé, elle recueille la pluie, elle honore la terre. Elle est magnifique. Les trois garçons qui veillent sur elle, sont devenus de forts jeunes hommes et ils s'aiment tous les quatre comme des enfants d'une même fratrie. Déméter ne voit pas passer une seule journée sans voir leurs sourires, sans entendre leurs rires, sans voir Evergreen regarder avec envie ses amis se battre entre eux pour s'entraîner.

Cette vie était parfaite. Trop parfaite.

 **...**

Par une très belle et chaude après-midi d'été, Bixrow, Luxus, Fried et Evergreen vont se baigner près d'une cascade d'eau fraîche. Déméter les laisse s'éloigner, s'occupant des moissons à venir. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la cascade, les trois garçons retirent leurs vêtements et plongent dans l'eau glacée.

\- Aaaah ! Elle est délicieuse !

\- À qui le dis-tu, Fried ! Je suis totalement relaaaaaax, là…

\- C'est drôle, Bixrow, mais quand tu fais la planche, t'as les fesses qui coulent…

\- Luxus n'a pas tort. Tu es ridicule !

\- Mais euh !

Sur la berge, la jeune fille observe ses amis.

\- Tu viens Ever ?! Elle est super bonne.

\- Oui, Bixrow, j'ai entendu. Laissez-moi juste me changer.

\- Rhooo mais quelle chochotte !

\- Luxus ! gronde Fried. Evergreen est presque une femme, désormais. Il faut la laisser tranquille. Va te changer derrière ce buisson !

\- Mais dépêche-toi ! couine Bixrow.

\- Oui, oui !

Souriante, elle s'éclipse derrière une haie pour troquer son ample toge pour une tunique cintrée et plus légère. Derrière le buisson, elle entend un bruit étrange. Comme une plainte. Étonnée, elle avance un peu en direction du bruit. Abandonnant sa tunique de bain, elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt, à la fois intriguée et irrémédiablement attirée. Sous la cascade, les trois garçons s'amusent à s'éclabousser, ils rient, ils sont tellement insouciants. Evergreen s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt. Les arbres deviennent plus touffus, si nombreux que le soleil ne chauffe plus aussi fortement. La fougère rampe au sol, les ronces agrippent sa tunique, mais l'étrange plainte est toujours là. Evergreen continue sa route.

 **...**

Soudain, elle arrive face à une grotte. L'entrée n'est pas très large mais Evergreen est certaine d'une chose : la plainte vient de l'intérieur. Sans hésiter, sans se retourner, elle s'y engage. Dès qu'elle est passée, la grotte se referme et Evergreen se retrouve dans le noir le plus complet.

Soudain, elle tombe. Sa chute semble interminable. Alors, deux bras l'agrippent à la taille pour la ralentir et la jeune femme retrouve enfin la terre ferme. Elle est toujours plongée dans le noir mais les deux bras puissants la guident. Au fond de ce qui semble être un tunnel, Evergreen voit de la lumière. Et elle entend cette terrible plainte plus fortement qu'auparavant. La plainte est rauque, rude, déchirante.

\- Aaah mais il va se taire ce sale clébard ! grogne une voix provenant des bras du guide.

Evergreen est surprise par cette voix. C'est une voix féminine. Soudain, elle arrive en pleine lumière. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent, son guide est passé devant elle.

\- La ferme, sale cabot !

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demande Evergreen en détaillant l'étrange personne qui l'a conduite ici.

Elle se retourne. C'est une femme magnifique portant de longs cheveux blancs aux reflets violacés. Evergreen est fascinée par cette effroyable beauté. De ses grands yeux bleus émanent une chaleur terriblement démoniaque et son corps est difforme. Elle a des bras faits d'écailles, des pattes comme celles des grands rapaces et une longue queue écailleuse fouettant l'air de gauche à droite. La jeune femme s'approche d'un pas, croisant ses bras griffus sur son imposante poitrine. Evergreen remarque alors que son buste est presque à nu, seul une sorte de corset à l'apparence de métal recouvre la peau rose de la démone.

\- Je suis Mirajane, gardienne des Enfers avec ce sale cabot de Cerbère !

Un aboiement assourdissant se fait entendre.

\- La ferme ! crache la dénommée Mirajane. Je suis la sœur du maître des lieux. Et c'est pour… Mais tu vas la fermer ou faut que je vienne te clouer le bec, Cerbère ?

\- Mira, Mira ! Pourquoi tu cries ?!

De derrière elle, Evergreen voit surgir une fillette haute comme trois pommes, dont les cheveux blancs et les grands yeux bleus rappellent ceux de la démone.

\- Haaa, Lisanna. Désolée mais c'est ce sale cabot qui m'énerve ! Il ne sait pas se tenir tranquille !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais aussi ?! Tu lui as pourtant demandé de pigner tout à l'heure ! Tu lui as même coupé une patte pour qu'il pleure !

\- Évidemment, il ne voulait pas coopérer !

\- Tu es méchante !

\- Exactement ! s'exclame la plus âgée des deux en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Evergreen est parcourue d'un frisson en voyant ça. Soudain, les deux grands yeux de la plus petite se posent sur elle.

\- Oh ! Mira ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Ça ? demande l'aînée en désignant Evergreen du menton. C'est une humaine. C'est un cadeau pour ton frère.

L'information fait le tour de la tête de la petite puis, ses lèvres forment un 'o' et elle s'écrie :

\- Mira ! Tu as kidnappé une humaine ?! Mais ça va pas la tête !

\- Quoi ?! Il va être content, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, ça ! Tu es vraiment mal lunée aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne suis jamais bien lunée, Lisanna !

Evergreen se sent de trop dans cette dispute. Elle se recule jusqu'à ce qu'un mur humide et froid lui barre le dos. Les deux démones se mettent à s'insulter, le corps de la plus jeune se transforme pour laisser apparaître un être moitié humain, moitié bête. Au loin, Cerbère couine.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ici ? tonne une voix grave imposante.

Evergreen est soulagée. Enfin quelqu'un pour stopper ces deux furies ! Mais lorsqu'elle voit le monstre qui entre dans la pièce, elle est tétanisée. Grand, monstrueusement imposant, le regard glacial et des mains immenses, Evergreen ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir très peur face à cette bête. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Mira, Lisanna ! Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Cerbère ?

\- C'est Mira ! C'est Lisanna ! répliquent en même temps les deux femmes.

Le nouveau venu souffle fortement par le nez. Soudain, son regard de bête se pose sur Evergreen. Paralysée par la peur, elle ne trouve même pas la force et le courage de s'enfuir.

\- Et que fait cette jeune femme dans ma demeure ?!

À ces mots, Mirajane sort une magnifique paire d'ailes noire, elle attrape Evergreen par la taille et la lance en direction de son frère.

\- Cadeau Elfman ! Voilà une humaine, rien que pour toi !

Evergreen voit la bête se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Elle pousse un cri d'effroi. Le dénommé Elfman la rattrape d'une seule main et, dévisageant sa sœur, il crache :

\- Tu es allée à la surface pour me ramener une humaine ? Et quelle innocente jeune femme as-tu prise ?

\- Ooooh, une paysanne qui passait par là ! Elles sont toutes tellement cruches là haut que ça a été un jeu d'enfant !

Là, Evergreen est piquée au vif. Avoir été élevée avec des garçons lui a appris une chose essentielle, il ne faut jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle se défait de la poigne de l'homme, tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, se relève en époussetant sa toge tâchée et réplique :

\- Je ne suis pas une rustre !

Son cri résonne un instant entre les murs bas. Son regard franc se plante dans celui de la démone et elle avance d'un pas sûr.

\- Je suis Evergreen, fille de Déméter !

Pendant un instant, la perplexité peut se lire sur le visage de la démone. Puis, Mirajane reprend son air sombre.

\- Ok, ravie de te rencontrer ! réplique-t-elle. Retourne-toi et salue le maître des Enfers, fille de Déméter.

Evergreen fait volte face. Son courage est soudainement drainé par le regard noir et l'imposante carrure du monstre. Une main agrippe ses cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête.

\- Prosterne-toi devant Elfman la Bête !

\- Mira, ça suffit ! gronde la bête en question. File d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir.

Mirajane lâche soudainement la jeune fille et s'éclipse en un battement d'aile, sans rien ajouter. Evergreen tombe au sol, le nez dans une flaque d'eau. Elle a peur, elle est terrorisée, elle se demande si ses trois gardiens viendront la sauver de ce mauvais pas. Elfman grogne sourdement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande la plus petite en se penchant sur Evergreen.

Elle lui tend sa main et Evergreen l'accepte en silence.

\- Ma grande sœur est un peu brutale.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout digne d'un homme !

\- Elfman, Mira est une femme ! Tu peux te lever, fille de Déméter ?

Elle approuve en se redressant sur ses pieds.

\- Oh, ta magnifique tenue est toute sale ! Viens, je vais te prêter quelque chose et laver cette toge. Les habits de la surface sont vraiment lumineux !

Et la fillette l'entraîne dans une pièce adjacente. Avant de sortir, Evergreen se retourne. Elfman la regarde fixement. Quelle étrange sensation… Ce qu'elle distingue derrière le regard glacial et démoniaque du maître des lieux est indescriptible mais, c'est profondément humain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evergreen se retrouve au milieu d'une immense pièce chauffée par une imposante cheminée. Elle est seule et vêtue d'une drôle de tunique faite d'écailles et de tissus précieux. Elle en profite pour observer les lieux. Alors, la voici aux Enfers. C'est moins austère que ce qu'elle imaginait. Sans doute la jeune démone doit avoir un goût prononcé pour la décoration. Elle observe les tapis qui absorbent le bruit de ses pas, elle pose la main sur les tentures. Lisanna lui a noué les cheveux en une sorte chignon lâche qui tient parfaitement. La fillette est très habille de ses mains et Evergreen ne se lasse pas de s'observer dans le miroir.

\- Tu ne manques de rien ?

Evergreen se retourne en sursaut. La voix du maître des lieux est véritablement effrayante. Elle fait un pas en arrière. Il n'y a pas que sa voix.

\- Euh… non, non, ça va, balbutie-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait alors.

Il s'installe dans un immense fauteuil devant la cheminée et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Evergreen se demande à quelle sauce elle va être mangée. D'un doigt, Elfman désigne un siège, elle s'y assied. Le silence s'écoule un instant.

\- Je suis allé voir ma grande sœur pour m'entretenir avec elle. Elle est un peu brusque mais elle est gentille.

\- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même conception de la gentillesse, monsieur.

\- Je m'appelle Elfman, fille de Déméter.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Evergreen !

Il hoche de la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Evergreen, nous n'avons pas la même conception de la gentillesse.

\- Je te préviens, je ne reste pas ici !

\- Malheureusement, pour le moment, si. Tu ne bouges pas de là.

\- Non ! Je m'y oppose ! Il y a des gens que j'aime à la surface, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi ! Ils viendront me délivrer, ils sont trois, ils sont forts !

Elfman pousse un long soupir.

\- Écoute, les Enfers, c'est un peu compliqué comme géographie ! On n'y entre pas comme dans le temple de Zeus ! Alors, je suis désolé mais tes petits copains vont peut-être mettre un peu de temps !

\- Ma mère va être furieuse !

\- Oh oui, ça je n'en doute pas ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis très embêté que tu sois arrivée ici à cause de ma sœur. Mais nous en reparlerons. Je dois aller travailler.

\- Travailler ? Vous travaillez aux Enfers ?

\- Ma chère Evergreen, réplique l'homme en se levant. Sache qu'avec toutes les guerres dont ce monde est meurtri, il faut être très organisé aux Enfers ! Lisanna est là pour s'occuper de toi. Appelle-la si tu as le moindre souci. Ta chambre se trouve derrière le rideau rouge, au fond de cette pièce.

Et il s'éclipse sans rien ajouter. Evergreen est furieuse, Evergreen est vexée. Personne ne viendra la chercher ? D'accord. Elle s'enfuira de son propre chef ! Mais pour le moment, elle va faire mine de dormir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle pousse le rideau rouge et pénètre dans sa chambre. C'est une toute petite pièce munie d'un petit lit, d'un bac rempli d'eau pour sa toilette, et d'une commode, sur laquelle est posé un miroir. Evergreen soupire et s'allonge dans le lit. Elle lutte contre Morphée mais, finalement, elle se sent drainée de toute énergie et elle sombre dans un profond sommeil.

 **...**

Lorsqu'Evergreen se réveille, elle entend un ronflement sourd provenant de la pièce voisine. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir entendu ses trois garçons produire de tels bruits nocturnes… Puis, elle se souvient qu'elle n'est pas chez elle mais aux Enfers. Elle soupire. Elle doit absolument sortir d'ici. Elle se redresse sur son séant. Sur sa commode, elle voit sa toge. Sans un bruit, elle se glisse jusqu'à son vêtement qu'elle passe en soupirant de bonheur. Puis, elle pousse le rideau rouge et observe attentivement la pièce. Ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle. Au beau milieu de l'immense pièce trône trois têtes de chiens endormies. La vision est d'autant plus effrayante qu'Evergreen ne voit que la tête des bestioles. Elle est incapable de voir le moindre corps. Elle déglutit bruyamment et sort sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle n'a pas fait trois pas dans la pièce que la tête la plus à gauche ouvre en grand ses deux yeux et la fixe d'un regard mauvais. Prise au piège, Evergreen n'ose plus bouger. La tête se redresse un peu et un grognement se fait entendre.

\- Chuuuut, émet une grosse voix. C'est Evergreen. Elle est notre invitée. Laisse-la tranquille.

Invitée ? La jeune fille a l'impression qu'elle va s'étrangler. D'où est-ce qu'elle a été invitée ?!

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

C'est alors qu'Evergreen remarque Elfman. Assis dans son imposant fauteuil devant la cheminée, il la regarde du coin de l'œil, caressant la tête de chien la plus proche de lui.

\- Euh… J'ai… soif ! J'ai soif. Je voulais juste avoir un verre d'eau.

\- Ah oui. Lisanna t'as préparé à manger et à boire. Approche, n'aie pas peur. Cerbère est juste un gros toutou. Il ne mordra pas en ma présence.

Elle s'approche lentement. C'est fichu pour s'échapper maintenant, songe-t-elle. Sur une table, elle voit des plats fumants aux parfums délicieux et elle se demande pourquoi Cerbère n'a pas tout dévoré. Elle grignote un peu et se sert un grand verre d'eau. Puis, elle vient prendre place sur le siège qu'elle occupait tout à l'heure.

\- Belle bête, commente-t-elle en visant Cerbère.

\- Et fidèle, approuve Elfman d'un signe de tête. Il est le véritable gardien des Enfers. Tu ne manges pas plus ?

\- Non. Merci.

Le maître des lieux tapote gentiment la tête à côté de lui.

\- Tu peux te servir mon gros. Mais tu vas manger dehors !

Cerbère s'éveille. Sa tête la plus à droite se met à bailler outrageusement montrant à la fille de Déméter l'étendue de sa dentition. Puis, la tête du milieu prend les plats dans sa gueule et Cerbère sort ses têtes de la pièce. Evergreen a le temps d'apercevoir le corps massif de l'animal. Elle a un hoquet de stupeur devant la taille de la bête. Elle comprend pourquoi Elfman lui a assuré que personne ne viendrait la chercher. Avec un morceau pareil à l'entrée, c'est plutôt décourageant.

Le silence s'installe. Evergreen est très mal à l'aise. Elle observe Elfman du coin de l'œil. Il somnole sur son fauteuil à la douce chaleur de la cheminée. Elle se demande même s'il n'est pas endormi. Lorsque la petite démone entre dans la pièce, Evergreen a sa réponse.

\- Oh non… Elfman s'est encore endormi dans son fauteuil… Oh ! Tu es là, fille de Déméter ?!

\- Je m'appelle Evergreen, Lisanna.

\- J'ai vraiment le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- D'accord !

La fillette sourit en remuant les braises dans la cheminée.

\- Tu as fait connaissance avec Cerbère ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que "faire connaissance" soit l'expression la plus exacte mais, je l'ai rencontré, oui.

\- Et tu veux toujours t'enfuir ?

La petite se tourne et plante son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Evergreen est clouée sur place par ce regard de serpent.

\- Euh… et bien, je…

\- Tu sais, si Mira t'as fait venir ici, c'est parce que notre grand-frère se sent très seul.

Lisanna détourne la tête et regarde son grand frère avec un sourire triste.

\- Il travaille très dur pour nous permettre de vivre au chaud, loin de Zeus qui ne nous veut pas que du bien. Il est très gentil, tu sais. Mais, c'est le maître des Enfers alors, évidemment…

\- Il fait un peur, c'est sûr, avoue l'humaine. Mais, tu as raison. Il n'est pas si méchant.

\- Comment c'est à la surface, Evergreen ?

L'intéressée sourit doucement et raconte comme c'est la Terre vue de l'extérieur. Elle parle du blé qui danse sous la brise, elle parle des fleurs, elle parle de sa vie là-haut, elle évoque ses trois gardiens qui lui manquent, elle parle de sa mère, des récoltes et de la pluie. Plus elle raconte, plus la fillette se rapproche d'elle, elle finit même sur ses genoux à écouter l'histoire du pauvre Fried qui avait chuté dans un trou rempli de boue. Le rire de Lisanna est si clair qu'il est difficile d'imaginer que cette enfant est capable de se changer en une affreuse et sanguinaire bestiole.

\- Tu es très belle, Evergreen… Je suis certaine que tu ferais une excellente épouse !

\- Euh… Lisanna, tu sais, je ne crois pas que la beauté joue sur les qualités d'une épouse.

\- Ah bon ?!... Ah. C'est dommage.

Evergreen sourit.

\- Mais je te remercie du compliment.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu restes ici… pour l'éternité !

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas l'éternité, Lisanna.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?! Ta maman est une déesse, non ?

\- Oui, mais moi, je suis humaine ! Et les humains ne sont pas immortels.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, d'être aussi belle et de devoir vieillir et puis, un jour, mourir.

La fille de Déméter garde le silence. Et dans son fauteuil, Elfman n'a pas loupé un seul mot de cette conversation.

Les jours s'écoulent, enfin… Si on peut parler de "jours" aux Enfers. Evergreen ne cherche plus à s'enfuir. Curieuse, elle tente de percer la carapace des démons qui l'entourent. Elle s'entend très bien avec Lisanna qui le lui rend bien. Une fois, un énorme rat baveux a tenté de lui faire du mal et la jeune démone a tout bonnement déchainé son pouvoir diabolique sur la pauvre bête. Et Cerbère s'est régalé des restes. Evergreen n'approche pas encore de trop près cette immonde bête mais, l'entente entre les deux est cordiale. Au moins, tant qu'Evergreen ne tente pas de s'en prendre à la nourriture du gardien. La fille de Déméter a tenté deux ou trois fois de s'approcher de Mirajane mais, la jeune femme s'enfuit à son approche. Evergreen se demande si c'est de gêne, de timidité ou, simplement, de mauvais caractère. Mais, elle n'en démord pas. Elle finira par l'apprivoiser, la démone.

Pour le moment, elle la laisse un peu tranquille. Car la fille des moissons est fascinée par la beauté sombre et caverneuse du maître des Enfers. Il paraît certes très effrayant, mais jamais Elfman n'a tenté de l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Excepté la fois où Mirajane avait lancé la jeune fille sur son frère, jamais la bête n'a posé un doigt sur elle. Elfman se contente de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le siège auprès de la cheminée, il l'observe de loin et l'écoute sans broncher. Il a un regard glacial et des sourcils constamment froncés mais ses gestes lents et minutieux montrent une immense maîtrise de lui-même et une douceur insoupçonnée. Evergreen peut passer des heures à l'observer. Elle commence à maîtriser les labyrinthes des lieux et elle a surpris une ou deux fois Elfman en plein combat contre des âmes de défunts revêches. Evergreen est tout simplement hypnotisée par le maître des lieux. Tout chez lui l'attire. Sa carrure impossible à transpercer, ses mains puissantes capables de réduire des crânes en miettes, ses déplacements à la fois lourds et rapides. Evergreen est béate d'étonnement devant la splendeur du corps du démon.

Et le maître des Enfers n'est pas insensible à ce regard noisette inquisiteur. Il se laisse aller, lui aussi, à la contemplation de ce frêle corps de femme aux courbures exquises, aux lignes parfaites. Il se sent fondre sous son regard si tendre et son sourire si doux. Il n'avait jamais vu le regard d'une femme extérieure, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que de la haine et de l'effroi. Au début, il se doutait qu'Evergreen allait s'enfuir ou tout du moins, essayer. Mais, sa curiosité avait gagné sur l'envie de liberté. Aussi, Elfman s'était dit que, puisque cette jeune fille acceptait de sacrifier sa liberté d'humaine à la surface, il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien aux Enfers. Et il tient ses promesses.

 **...**

Evergreen ne sait pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé à la surface le jour où l'incident se produit. Elle se réveille une fois avec l'envie d'explorer un souterrain qu'elle n'a pas encore répertorié. Elle se lève de son lit, se lave, s'habille et sort de sa chambre. Elle papote avec Lisanna autour de ce qui s'apparente à un festin de roi mais qui n'est qu'un petit déjeuner pour la jeune humaine. La petite démone s'occuper d'attacher ses longs cheveux châtains et Evergreen déclare :

\- Je vais me promener. À plus tard !

Lisanna la regarde s'éloigner avec ses yeux de rapace. Mirajane apparaît dans son dos. Elle siffle à la manière d'un serpent et réplique :

\- Je le sens pas ce coup là… Garde un œil sur elle !

\- Compris, Mira, réplique la plus jeune en se changeant en chauve-souris pour suivre la fille de Déméter sans être remarquée.

Insouciante, presque heureuse, Evergreen observe ce nouveau souterrain à l'aide d'une torche. Le couloir est long et semble interminable. Mais ce qui étonne la jeune fille c'est que, plus elle avance, plus elle sent que la chaleur devient insupportable. Elle songe deux ou trois fois à faire demi-tour. Mais sa curiosité la pousse toujours plus en avant. Elle arrive ainsi au centre de la Terre, là où le noyau magmatique gémit à grand bouillon. Fière de sa découverte et complètement impressionnée par les lieux, Evergreen fait le tour de l'extraordinaire endroit avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

En revenant vers les lieux de sa connaissance, elle sent comme une présence derrière elle. Pourtant, elle est seule. À part cette chauve-souris qu'elle a dérangée à l'aller et qui n'a pas quitté le faisceau de sa torche, Evergreen est absolument seule. Elle regagne son lieu de vie en poussant un long soupir. Ici, aucune présence étrange ne la dérange. Mirajane grogne dans son coin. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Pour occuper son esprit, Evergreen fait un brin de ménage même si, avec toute la poussière, c'est difficile. Sentant le danger écarté, Lisanna s'occupe en faisant bouillir quelques âmes de brigand aux étages inférieures tandis que Mirajane donne volontiers des coups de fourche dans les fesses de quelques perfides âmes, plus bas encore. Evergreen n'a pas vu Elfman depuis qu'elle est levée mais elle ne s'en formalise pas. Il est parfois absent des heures entières.

Soudain, un grondement sourd suivi d'un tremblement dans le sol retentit tout près d'elle. Evergreen pousse un cri. Un souffle chaud la fait trembler d'effroi. Elle est pourtant seule dans cette pièce ! Evergreen commence à paniquer, surtout qu'elle sent comme une queue de serpent l'entourer à la taille. Un ricanement se fait entendre et lui glace le sang dans les veines. Brusquement, les trois têtes de Cerbère apparaissent. Le chien se met à aboyer, faisant trembler les murs sur leurs fondations. Il montre les crocs en regardant Evergreen. La jeune fille ne peut plus bouger, elle se sent étouffer. Elle ferme les yeux à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, Cerbère hurle comme un demeuré. Evergreen voit sa mort venir.

Soudain, elle sent l'air emplir ses poumons et la pression autour de son corps disparaît brusquement. Elle ouvre les yeux. Devant elle se tient Elfman. Sa grosse voix sourde gronde :

\- Comment oses-tu venir dans ma demeure importuner la fille de Déméter !

Il tient fermement quelque chose qu'il lance sur le côté. Tout à coup, un animal se matérialise dans la pièce. Cet animal ressemble à un dragon qui prend soudainement forme humaine.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Elfman, maître des Enfers !

\- Plaisir non partagé, Natsu, Salamandre à la langue de Feu !

Evergreen est sous le choc. Elle a faillit être la proie d'un dragon ! Elfman impose son immense stature et déclare en faisant un pas en avant :

\- Tu vas sortir d'ici en vitesse, foutue salamandre !

\- Hors de question, mon gros ! Je suis venue chercher cette délicieuse humaine ! J'ai faim ! Je tremperai bien cette adorable petite chose dans un bouillon de magma, miam !

\- Moi vivant, tu n'auras jamais cette jeune femme !

\- Peuh ! soupire le nouveau venu. Vous les immortels, il faut toujours que vous soyez arrogant !

\- Tais-toi !

Et Elfman se rue sur le dragon. Une féroce lutte s'engage entre les deux. Au moment où Mirajane et Lisanna entrent dans la pièce, alertées par les cris et l'attitude agressive de Cerbère, elles voient leur frère mordre la poussière. Elfman se relève. Il n'est pas le maître des Enfers pour rien, que diable ! D'un coup de poing bien placé, il envoie Natsu au fond d'un tunnel. Aussitôt Mirajane et Lisanna se lancent à sa poursuite, l'une volant de ses ailes sombres, l'autre galopant au sol dans un effrayant concert de griffes acérées. Les deux démones disparaissent et le cri de la Salamandre résonne lugubrement dans les dédales infernaux.

Evergreen a la respiration saccadée. Elle n'arrive pas à remettre ses pensées en place. Est-ce que la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux était bien réelle ? Elle est soudainement tirée de ses divagations par la plainte de Cerbère. Elle tourne la tête et voit l'animal, ses six oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière, reniflant de ses trois nez son maître soufflant au sol. Comme vouée d'une énergie nouvelle, la jeune fille se lève et se précipite au chevet de l'homme.

\- Elfman ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, Evergreen…

Il est pris d'une quinte de toux qui le remue de tous ses membres. Cerbère couine en s'aplatissant au sol. Evergreen pose une main sur l'un des museaux de la bête.

\- Là, là, tout va bien se passer. Elfman, calme-toi. Respire doucement, douuuucement. Là, voilà. Tout va bien.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui et pose une main sur son torse. Elle se sent ridiculement petite mais, elle fait abstraction de la différence évidente de corpulence et tente de calmer le démon. Lorsqu'il cesse de tousser, il inspire fortement par le nez.

\- Merci Evergreen.

Elle ne répond rien qu'un joli sourire qui lui est destiné. Il lui sourit en retour, en se redressant sur son séant. Un bruit sourd et régulier se met à résonner dans la pièce. Evergreen pousse un cri.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?!

\- C'est rien, souffle Elfman en approchant un bras pour enserrer la jeune fille contre lui. C'est Cerbère ! C'est un chien, quand il est content, il bat de la queue. Sauf qu'il est un peu à l'étroit, ici… Va prendre l'air mon gros !

Un énorme jappement sort des trois gueules en même temps et l'animal disparaît dans les méandres des Enfers.

Le silence résonne aux oreilles d'Evergreen. Elfman l'a prise contre lui. Evergreen sent sous ses doigts la peau dure de l'homme, elle sent sa douce chaleur, elle se laisse envahir.

\- J'ai eu un peu peur, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je suis étonné, réplique Elfman. Natsu n'est pas du genre à me chercher des noises habituellement, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- J'ai peut-être été trop curieuse…

\- Mmh... Quoi qu'il en soit, tout est fini désormais. Mira et Lisanna vont s'occuper de lui, il ne reviendra plus.

La fille de Déméter sourit doucement en enfouissant son nez contre la poitrine de l'homme.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée…

\- Je ferai tout pour ton bien, Evergreen.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer, la voix de Lisanna se fait entendre.

\- Elfman, Elfman ! Mira a ratatiné la salamandre ! C'était très drôle !

L'homme laisse glisser la jeune fille au sol et se lève pour accueillir et remercier ses deux sœurs.

\- Ne me remercie pas, grogne la plus âgée. C'est tout à fait normal ! S'en prendre à l'humaine comme ça…

Personne n'entend la fin de la phrase qu'elle baragouine en sortant de la pièce. Lisanna regarde sa sœur sortir en souriant puis, elle enserre Evergreen de ses deux bras.

\- Tu es toujours vivante ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

\- Merci Lisanna, merci beaucoup !

La fillette lui lance son plus grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Cette course poursuite m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Je vais préparer un énorme ragoût !

Et elle s'éclipse dans une pièce adjacente. Elfman s'excuse et retourne à ses âmes déchues. Il s'était empressé de venir au secours d'Evergreen et avait donc tout laissé en plan. Et Elfman a horreur de laisser traîner son travail ! La fille de Déméter regarde le maître des lieux s'éloigner. Elle prend le temps de respirer un peu puis, elle part trouver Cerbère. Elle lui doit tout de même une fière chandelle. C'est auprès de cet énorme toutou qu'Elfman la retrouve un peu plus tard, alors que Lisanna appelle à table. Evergreen a totalement apprivoisé le gardien et Cerbère chouine lorsqu'il la voit s'éloigner.

 **...**

Depuis ce jour, le regard d'Evergreen change. Elle se dit même qu'elle commence à se plaire ici, aux Enfers. Mirajane vient parfois discuter avec elle. Les deux femmes n'échangent que quelques mots mais la démone est plus douce envers l'humaine. Lisanna est toujours aussi adorable et Elfman… Evergreen soupire. Elle doit avouer que depuis l'incident de la salamandre, elle est très attirée par le maître des lieux. Depuis qu'elle a posé la main sur son torse musclé, sur sa peau si chaude, elle meurt d'envie d'en connaître plus sur cet homme.

Une fois, Evergreen se retrouve seule dans la grande pièce. Lisanna est partie chasser avec sa sœur et Elfman est occupé à tyranniser les pauvres âmes en peine, quelque part au tréfonds des Enfers. La jeune fille tourne en rond. Elle voulait voir Cerbère mais ce goinfre a tellement mangé à son dernier repas qu'il dort comme un loir. Soupirant, Evergreen s'installe dans le grand fauteuil devant la cheminée et elle attend. Peu de temps après, elle entend Elfman qui rentre de sa besogne.

\- Tu es assise à ma place, Evergreen.

La jeune fille lève la tête et regarde l'homme dans le fond des yeux.

\- Je le sais. Je voulais juste savoir comme était ton fauteuil.

\- Et alors ? demande-t-il en se penchant sur l'accoudoir, approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est très confortable, réplique Evergreen en rougissant doucement.

Elfman sourit. Soudain, la jeune fille sent la poigne de l'homme la soulever de terre. Le maître des Enfers reprend sa place sur son fauteuil… et il dépose gentiment Evergreen sur ses genoux. Elle émet un hoquet de surprise en agrippant sa tunique.

\- Et maintenant, Evergreen ? lui demande-t-il. C'est toujours aussi confortable ?

Elle garde le silence un instant, plongeant allègrement dans le regard séduisant d'Elfman. Puis, elle se met à sourire. Un sourire immense et taquin dont elle n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas conscience. Elle pose ses deux mains frêles sur l'imposant torse de l'homme et, se tournant légèrement pour laisser glisser ses jambes contre les siennes, elle déclare :

\- C'est bien plus confortable, Elfman…

Un immense rictus traverse le visage du démon. Il pose une main forte sur les jambes de la jeune fille et la fait glisser pour remonter doucement jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis ses fesses, puis son dos. Et plus l'immense main dessine ses contours, plus Evergreen s'approche du visage de l'homme. Lorsque leurs nez se frôlent, la main d'Elfman vient donner une légère pression dans le bas du dos d'Evergreen.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je ne connais rien d'aussi voluptueux, réplique-t-elle en déliant les consonnes du dernier mot sous sa langue.

Il se passe un court silence durant lequel les deux êtres se dévorent du regard. Puis, leurs lèvres se rencontrent un furtif instant. Ils sont timides. Parce qu'Elfman a peur d'effrayer la jeune fille, parce que c'est le premier baiser d'Evergreen. Puis, la chaleur irradie dans leurs ventres, se répandant à tous leurs membres en une poignée de secondes. Et le chaste baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger se transforme en brasier. Un brasier destructeur qui les entraine dans un tourbillon d'émotions nouvelles. Leurs gestes se font plus profonds, plus sûrs, plus demandeurs. Evergreen s'accroche à la veste de l'homme, elle glisse ses mains dans sa nuque, tentant d'attirer plus à elle ce corps massif. Elfman enserre la jeune fille de ses deux bras musclés, s'écrasant un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour la laisser glisser contre lui. Il a envie de la faire sienne. Elle ne veut plus rien d'autre que se fondre en lui.

D'un ample mouvement vif et rapide, Elfman emmène la jeune fille dans sa chambre, dans son antre. Evergreen connaissait l'existence de cette pièce mais elle n'avait jamais osé y poser un pied. Elle y entre soudainement toute entière. Elle y entre et elle veut y rester à jamais. Pareillement à la cheminée de la pièce principale, leurs deux corps irradient d'une passion fulgurante. Ils ont envie de tout partager, d'offrir à l'autre ce brasier insoutenable. Et ils mêlent leurs envies dans un ballet dont leurs corps sont les seuls maîtres mots de l'instant. Evergreen se donne à Elfman de toute son innocence et sa fraîcheur. Et Elfman prend ce corps de femme pour en faire le plus précieux des trésors.

Ainsi, Evergreen obtient d'Elfman une vie nouvelle. Car, par cet acte charnel, le maître des Enfers vient de lui offrir l'immortalité.

Pour la jeune femme, c'est un bonheur immense, une joie sans limite. Mais cette innocence est de courte durée.

 **...**

Peu de temps après, une rumeur courre dans les Enfers. Trois hommes ont passé les portes et se dirigent droit vers le cœur du domaine d'Elfman avec la ferme intention de récupéré ce qui leur a été pris. Ils ne sont que trois mais ils sont forts. Il y a un enfant d'Athéna, guerrier victorieux et stratège hors pair, un enfant d'Apollon, manieur des belles phrases et séducteur sans foi ni loi, et un enfant de Zeus, portant la colère et la haine. Evergreen les entend venir de loin, ses gardiens. Pour éviter tous combats inutiles, Elfman empêche Cerbère d'attaquer et se rend de son propre chef auprès des trois jeunes hommes. Leur marché est simple : ils veulent Evergreen et Zeux laissera les Enfers tranquille. Elfman pense à ses sœurs. Il s'est promit de les protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il sait que Mirajane sera furieuse mais, il accepte le deal. Il accepte de se séparer d'Evergreen. Lisanna est inconsolable. La fille de Déméter retrouve ses gardiens avec émotion. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point ces trois là l'avaient manqué. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Elfman. Elle voudrait tellement rester auprès de lui. Le regard du maître des Enfers est sans faille. La situation est ainsi. Alors, Evergreen se résigne et elle prend le chemin de la surface, sous bonne escorte. Elle regarde Cebère qui couine, les regards humides et les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne. Evergreen soupire.

Puis, Evergreen se souvient de ce que lui ont appris ses trois gardiens. Ses trois mêmes jeunes hommes qui se tiennent debout juste devant elle, fiers et forts. Il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, se laisser faire.

Soudainement, elle s'arrête.

\- Stop ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Les trois hommes se retournent et la regardent profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ever ? demande Bixrow. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? demande Luxus.

\- Tu as faim peut-être ? interroge Fried.

La jeune femme souffle par le nez avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de détourner la tête.

\- Non ! J'ai juste changé d'avis. Je reste ici !

\- Quoi ?! s'étranglent les trois.

\- Mais, t'es pas bien ? s'exclame Luxus. On a fait tout ce trajet pour toi, Ever !

\- Oui, poursuit Fried. On s'ennuie drôlement sans toi !

\- Et puis, pense à ta mère ! s'écrie Bixrow.

Là, Evergreen est touchée. Le jeune homme poursuit en avançant d'un pas.

\- Ça fait six mois, Ever. Tu te rends compte ? Six mois que tu es partie. Déméter est dans tous ses états. La terre est fanée, le temps s'est arrêté, plus rien ne pousse à la surface !

La jeune femme ouvre deux grands yeux ronds. Sa pauvre mère était tellement en peine que plus rien n'a poussé. Elle a envie de pleurer devant son propre égoïsme.

\- Et en plus, qu'est-ce qu'on apprend ? gronde Luxus. Que tu es devenue immortelle entre les bras de cette immonde bête !

\- Elfman n'est pas une immonde bête ! s'écrie la jeune femme indignée. Bon, j'avoue. Je n'avais pas imaginé les conséquences là-haut mais…

Elle se tourne vers le maître des Enfers qui lui offre un sourire sincère, empli de compréhension et de passion.

\- Je me suis habituée à vivre ici, conclut-elle. Et je ne peux pas repartir sans un pincement au cœur.

Elle pose sa main frêle sur sa poitrine en se dirigeant vers Elfman.

\- Mais il y a peut-être une solution.

Evergreen se poste devant l'homme qui la prend par la taille et se tourne vers ses trois gardiens.

\- Une solution ? Mais c'est tout vu Ever ! Tu viens avec nous, illico presto !

\- Bixrow, calme-toi !

\- Que je me calme ? Fried, répète-moi ça dans les yeux !

\- Calme-toi ! gronde l'intéressé en enfonçant son regard perçant dans celui de son compère. Evergreen a raison.

Il s'approche et salue Elfman d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Maître des Enfers et des profondeurs. J'entends la plainte de ma chère sœur, mon adorable Evergreen. J'entends sa peine et je sais qu'elle est tienne également. Aussi, au nom de mes compères, je suis à l'écoute de sa requête qui est, par extension, la tienne. Evergreen, fille de Déméter, ma sœur sur qui j'ai veillé tant de jours et tant de nuit, parle ! Je t'écoute.

La jeune femme sourit en regardant Fried et son sérieux sans faille. Elle inspire calmement et déclare :

\- Je souhaite que vous transmettiez à ma mère un message. Je souhaite sincèrement la revoir, je souhaite que refleurisse le blé sur la terre. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à quitter définitivement les Enfers où j'ai trouvé une âme en écho avec la mienne, une âme qui m'a offert son éternité et bien plus encore. J'y ai appris tant de choses, il y a des personnes auxquelles je tiens tant. Je ne peux quitter les Enfers sans être assurée de pouvoir y revenir. Aussi, j'accepte de revenir à la surface, auprès de vous trois, auprès de ma mère, seulement si les dieux s'accordent pour me laisser le droit de revenir.

Dès qu'elle a terminé sa phrase, Fried se détourne et annonce leur départ à ses deux camarades d'un claquement de doigt. Et les gardiens disparaissent.

Ils reviennent quelques temps plus tard. Déméter n'était pas furieuse contre sa fille. Elle a même été émue par son courage, son dévouement et son amour. Elle s'est enquit auprès de Zeus qui a accepté le compromis. Ainsi, l'année étant faite de douze mois, Evergreen passera six mois auprès de sa mère, à veiller sur les moissons, à recueillir l'eau de pluie, à faire fleurir les fleurs et à caresser le blé, et elle passera six mois aux Enfers, auprès du maître des lieux que Déméter a accepté comme gendre.

Evergreen est à la fois la figure filiale de la déesse des moissons et la reine des Enfers. Et ce, pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop achevé le mythe à coup de matraque dans sa face... (contente, **Fairytail-fan couple**? ;) plein d'amour et de chouchous pour toi!) Personnellement, je trouve que la mythologie se prête parfaitement à l'univers de Fairy Tail. Et pour ceux qui ont plutôt tendance à associer Ever avec Médusa, sachez que c'est justement ce personnage mythologique qui a inspiré Evergreen. Du coup, c'est limite pas drôle de traiter l'univers mythologique depuis cet angle. Je trouve ça presque pas assez cool. Non, et puis j'avais plutôt envie d'un Elfman sûr de lui, un peu méchant et badass, avec une Evergreen plutôt immaculée, sensible et effrayée. Et aussi parce que ce mythe se termine plutôt "bien" pour un mythe grec ! Pas de morts tragiques, pas de trahisons, pas d'abandon ! Juste... _They lived happily ever after_.  
Je vous avoue être particulièrement satisfaite du résultat (ce qui n'est pas tout le temps le cas, hein) Aussi, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin :) Pour ceux qui ont peur de se perdre, Ariane vous tiendra le fil !


End file.
